Álvaro Díaz Gandía III
Name: Álvaro Díaz Gandía III Age: 33 Gender: Male Occupation: Owner of Exodus, an upscale nightclub in Upper Level 1 (Central). Primary Residences: Upper Level 1 (Central) and Upper Level 4 Appearance: Álvaro is quite tall (6'4”), with blue eyes set in a tan, Colian face. His dark-brown hair is slicked back in a clean, professional style, and he wears a thin, neatly trimmed mustache. There is a small scar on his left eyebrow. Álvaro enjoys looking his best while providing a dignified, respectful appearance tailored to the latest Colian fashions. Whether it is overseeing club operations or simply relaxing on an airship with company, Álvaro will greet you with a smile. Picture: “No pictures, please.” Personality: A focused, passionate man, Álvaro loves to socialize with his favorite patrons and strives to provide a welcoming environment for all the factions of Doramraz. He shows little patience to those unwilling to compromise. His establishment permits gambling and drinking, but he takes care to maintain an amicable relationship with the police. Álvaro will not tolerate insults to his family and heritage. He distrusts Nierbrookians, LED addicts, and most everyone who worships the Mother Goddess. A brief history of the Gandía family: Álvaro's grandfather, Álvaro Díaz Gandía I, was born in Almería, Colia in 1841. He married Cristina Salazar in 1876, and the two had five children together: Álvaro II, Marcelo, Lucía, and Natalia (triplets), and Jesús. Álvaro I was Commodore of the Colia Royal Navy during the Unholy Affair. After Nienbrook was defeated, Álvaro I retreated to private affairs in Colia and served as an advisor to the Court. His son, Álvaro II continued his father's military legacy and rose to the rank of Fleet Admiral in 1923 at the age of 46. Three years later he married Adora Delgado, and in 1927 she gave birth to her first child: Álvaro Díaz Gandía III. Cebrián, Cristina (twins), and Sofía soon followed. The family grew up in peacetime on the island. While Fleet Admiral, Álvaro II grew rich from government work and an increase in shipments thanks to the Colia-Doramraz Trade Agreement. At the age of twenty, Álvaro III graduated from the Colia Naval Academy with High Honors in 1947. He advanced to the rank of Lieutenant-Commander before separating from active duty in 1955. Shortly after separation, he moved to Doromaz and started a nightclub, Exodus. While Álvaro owns property throughout Doromaz, his primary residences are located in the Upper Level 1 (Central) and Upper Level 4. Skills: Álvaro has the experience of a high ranking Colia Royal Naval Officer. As Lieutenant-Commander, his fleet safeguarded merchant cargo going to-and-from the southern port of Colia. He is familiar with the duties and responsibilities of a soldier, and he demonstrates proficiency with the weapons of the time. Aside from his military sabre, he enjoys using the Colia-Schofield Revolver and the Colia-Hartford lever-action carbine in combat. Álvaro earned a degree from the Colia Naval Academy. He has excellent handwriting, enjoys dancing, and has numerous family and business connections throughout Doramraz and Colia. Category: People